


宇野昌磨眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单

by yuexiamian



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: 有时候360°环绕立体声也不是什么好的体验。





	宇野昌磨眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单

**Author's Note:**

> *短打一发完，搞事逗比向，没有逻辑，不喜勿喷  
> *RPS圈地自萌 不升真人  
> *又名《便宜的墨镜我要两斤》《耳塞无论贵不贵我全要了》  
> *重度OOC预警！！！  
> *自带翻译器系列因为我菜  
> *感觉私设有一筐  
> *时间线平昌冬奥会  
> *Ready？Go！

事情要从宇野昌磨的自由滑结束后，遇到自前三名休息室出来的羽生前辈的时候说起。

宇野昌磨以为是自己还没能从高速的旋转中释放大脑，不然他怎么会看到羽生前辈的肩上有一只蹦蹦跳跳的维尼熊？更可怕的是那只维尼熊好像还会说话。他没太听清楚，隐约捕捉到“tiantian”二字。

于是宇野昌磨果断揉揉眼睛再拍拍脸颊，让自己清醒一点。

你说什么？哦，掏耳朵就不必了谢谢，这不优雅。

不幸的是，维尼熊还在，并且彻底趴在了羽生前辈的肩上，眼睛垂了下来，轻轻说了句话。这次宇野昌磨听清了，“tiantian走得好快，真的不见了”。他几乎要惊叫出来，但是看着费尔南德斯前辈如常的面色和羽生前辈有点担心地看着自己的眼神，他下意识闭了嘴。

显而易见，目前为止只有他可以看到这只展现羽生前辈内心的维尼熊。连羽生前辈自己也感觉不到的维尼熊。

宇野·冰上摔打惯了所以抗打击能力贼强·接受新事物巨快的小年轻·昌磨非常愉快地接受了这个现实，虽然他很快就后悔了。这些后话按下不表，至少宇野小朋友现在还是很愉快的。

是啊，羽生前辈表面笑得开心灿烂眼里还闪着激动到不行的泪光，然而肩上的小熊一直趴在那恹恹地说着“tiantian眼圈红了他一定很遗憾”“不知道他有没有听懂我的安慰”“希望偶像的抱抱可以让他好受一点”之类的话。这内外反差简直不是一般的大。宇野内心盒盒盒地笑。

然而他听了几句就笑不动了。杂七杂八的话中心只有一个——博洋选手没有奖牌，羽生前辈不开心。哦他一点也不想知道羽生前辈是因为博洋选手没能站上领奖台而不开心，还是因为博洋选手没能和·他·一·起站上领奖台而不开心。他想，我也是第一次参加奥运会，我拿了奖牌，我还是你队友呢羽生前辈，怎么你脑子里连句祝贺我都没有。我有一个假前辈吧大概。

宇野昌磨表示没眼看，并且翻了一个大大的白眼。

但是他还被迫继续听，烦躁。

旁边寻找金博洋未果的羽生结弦终于想起来自己的队友拿到了银牌，回头就看到宇野小朋友巨大的白眼。全然不知自己的小心思已经被对方听了个彻底，羽生结弦带着“我的队友为什么突然翻白眼”的疑惑，揉了揉宇野昌磨的头。

然后宇野昌磨听到维尼说“果然还是tiantian的头发手感更好”。

宇野昌磨：我不想管前辈你和博洋选手做了什么，我很生气可我还要保持微笑。

羽生结弦：宇野君怎么回事，感觉怪怪的。

宇野昌磨在一路维尼的说话声和现场观众的欢呼声的360°噪音狂想曲中走运动员通道暂离冰场，想着回去就能消停了然后只要熬过一场没有金博洋的颁奖仪式就好。然而宇野选手表示，我想得太美了。

米沙选手，你为什么要扯着羽生前辈看你采访博洋选手的视频！宇野昌磨更佩服米沙选手的是，他不仅要扯着羽生前辈看采访，还把里面的内容尽职尽责翻成了英文。更优秀的是，贴心的米沙选手为了照顾羽生前辈的英语水平，还特意翻译得慢了点。他是不是真的没注意到羽生前辈暗藏在笑意里面的眼刀。

宇野非常后悔刚刚光顾着佩服米沙选手而忘记溜走。等他反应过来的时候，已经是三个人坐在沙发上围观一只小手机的局面了。

其实，相比没有社交软件的羽生结弦，宇野昌磨能够更早地看到这则采访。然而他表示，上次自己看采访的时候，视听效果可没这么丰富。丰富到我想打人了哦，羽生前辈你不要面子的吗？

“tiantian你别抛他啊抛我，我比他轻！”维尼自顾自在羽生头上转圈。

“tiantian想和我一起滑，开心！”维尼在羽生肩上蹦跳。

“tiantian对米沙选手飞吻？？？”维尼气得努力瞪大豆豆眼，飞到米沙选手头上对着翻译着“我在祝贺tiantian”的他拳打脚踢。当然了米沙的头发都没动一下。

“找不到镜头的tiantian卡哇伊！”维尼回到了羽生肩上，开始打滚。

“不仅仅是喜欢小熊维尼的本人的拥抱，连喜欢小熊维尼的本人也可以得到啊tiantian！”维尼坐在羽生肩上，可疑地用小短手捂住了大圆脸。

“哦原来tiantian是这两个字。”这回不是维尼，是宇野昌磨自己。他毫不怀疑羽生前辈肯定早就知道了。

终于到了记忆中的最后一个问题，深知接下来会发生什么的宇野昌磨决定趁着羽生前辈思考怎么诓骗博洋选手来仙台旅游的时候偷偷开溜。根据他摸索出来的经验，只要不和羽生前辈一个房间，他就听不到维尼熊说话。再听下去保不齐会发生什么。

事与愿违。

米沙选手盛情邀请他留下来看“貌美如花”（米沙选手语）的博洋选手，宇野选手表示生无可恋。“果然前几天十抽八张SSR茨木酒吞妖刀姬一发齐是为了补偿我这几天的非气。”

宇野昌磨重新坐下来，和羽生前辈的距离比刚才远。

也许是这次羽生结弦的低气压外放得有些明显，代表羽生内心的维尼反而没什么话要说了。在无尽的低气压中米沙选手终于有了一点点模模糊糊的危机感，他隐去了自己在采访中说的“亲爱的”，也没有在羽生大魔王面前说金博洋漂亮。

然而显然是没什么用。宇野昌磨瞟了一眼怒火中烧的维尼熊，心想。因为米沙选手没有想到，“爱”这个字的写法在日语和汉语中何其相似。而且，谁知道羽生前辈在这样只能看懂一句话中如此暧昧的的一个字的情况下，他会脑补出什么东西来。

宇野昌磨捂脸，这两天内他借由那只维尼，彻底知道了羽生前辈的脑洞到底能开到多大。

米沙选手放完了采访在低气压中逃之夭夭，留下一个面无表情眼神坚定的奥运冠军和一个表情严肃眼中无神一点也看不出来是首次征战奥运会即获得第二名这一好成绩的宇野昌磨。

饱受精神摧残的宇野昌磨瘫在沙发上不想动弹。但是鉴于他根本不想听那只维尼熊纠结如何向博洋选手表白，宇野选手还是一骨碌从沙发上爬起来钻进了房间，不留任何余地地关上了房门。

还好这几步路没再出什么幺蛾子。

\------我是终于写到GALA彩排现场的分界线------

\------也是天天终于出现了的分界线------

金博洋觉得今天不太对劲。

他看着又玩冰壶又玩短道还玩小火车玩完了还要满场乱窜的偶像，默默感叹着今天的偶像好像皮得过分了。

什么？你说博洋选手也都参与了这些活动成了和皮皮柚差不多的皮皮天？哦拜托，天天作为团宠，这真的不是他最皮的时候。所以相比而言还是羽生结弦这次的皮让人有点不能理解。

一旁的宇野选手表示他受到了精神攻击。

因为他发现，无论外界多嘈杂，他离两位“祖宗”多远，只要共处同一空间之内，维尼熊和蜘蛛侠的声音就仿佛在他耳朵里响起的那样清晰可辨。宇野听着，感觉羽生前辈似乎遭遇了挫折。

比如“我都这么皮了天天都跟我一起皮了他咋还不过来跟我聊聊天”。

再比如“我都从天天身前身后窜来窜去好几回了他还是不跟我搭话”。

还有博洋选手的“我怎么总感觉有人看我”。

以及“羽生还不来找我玩我好无聊”。得了，宇野昌磨想，羽生前辈有戏。

正在心里感叹着的宇野昌磨看着博洋选手头上左顾右盼的小蜘蛛侠，觉得有点可爱，于是没忍住笑出了“噗嗤”一声。

然后他身后响起一个有点冷冽的声音：“宇野君，你在看什么？”

“看博洋选手——”宇野昌磨说到这真想抽自己一巴掌，怎么能跟羽生前辈说自己在看博洋选手头上的小蜘蛛侠？于是他果断续上了：“——呃，身边的米沙选手。”宇野选手骄傲地为自己的机智点了个赞，殊不知羽生前辈已经在计划给他点蜡了。

羽生结弦非常郁闷。米沙选手给天天涂口红还喊了一个“爱”已经够让他烦躁的了，宇野居然不去和别人玩光在这里看着天天傻笑。看着脚底抹油的宇野君，羽生感觉自己今天的GALA彩排简直糟心透顶了。

看看吧，下意识回答出的“博洋选手”，后面紧跟着的十分生硬的“米沙选手”，这不是欲盖弥彰是什么？突然打了一个冷战的宇野昌磨，怎么也没有想到，他规避小蜘蛛侠的措辞，经过羽生前辈巨大的脑洞丰富的想象力加工过后，已经完完全全变成了另一副样子。已经被羽生·切开黑·前辈记在小本本上的样子。

于是羽生结弦带着“我就看看我能不能在天天身边看到米沙选手”的恶劣心态再次看向他家可爱的天天，在看到戈米沙一手抓着天天的手另一手搂着天天的腰企图来一段燕式平衡的那一刻，羽生结弦和宇野昌磨同时炸了。

当然了，让宇野昌磨爆炸的是羽生前辈的那只气鼓鼓的维尼熊，还有金天天金大可爱头顶上一直叫唤着“戈米沙你别动我腰我痒痒啊”的蜘蛛侠。

宇野：我的耳朵大概要瞎了，请求宇野昌磨保护协会的援助。

你问宇野昌磨保护协会？哦，一个宇野臆想中的组织。

等到羽生前辈终于逮到机会一把将帽子扣到博洋选手头上顺便十分自然而然地用两手松松地圈住博洋选手，然后把自己的队服领子扣在头顶逗得博洋选手哈哈大笑的时候，宇野小朋友表示他已经被“天天真的好可爱啊想摸摸他的虎牙”“羽生笑起来的时候眼睛里真的有星星诶真好看”等等诸如此类的商业互吹拍打得麻木了。

对对很对，你们说得都对。

……

一次又一次恼人的“one more time”终于变成了总导演的一句“okok”，宇野昌磨要感谢上天了。他等着羽生前辈和博洋选手约定好稍后一起吃晚饭并郑重其事地看着博洋选手的眼睛宣布“我有重要的事情要和你说”之后，和羽生前辈一起走回运动员村。

一路上都听着“我终于要和天天约会啦”的飘忽的叫喊，宇野昌磨表示我要补个觉弥补一下我饱受摧残的神经。

至于为什么之后自己总是撞见羽生前辈和博洋选手之间各种亲亲密密的事，宇野昌磨也表示毫不在乎。维尼熊和蜘蛛侠总算消失了，为了这个喜讯，宇野昌磨可以什么都不在乎。

剩下的，就是二人纠缠一生的故事了。

-正文END-

小剧场1  
戈米沙尽职尽责翻译中：“Hold on darling！ You gonna be incredibly beautiful——”（亲爱的请挺住啊，漂亮！）

羽生结弦拍桌而起拂袖而去，敲响了金博洋的房门。

“天天，我有事情和你说。”

然后戈米沙三天没敢来找羽生结弦更不敢来找金博洋。

 

小剧场2  
戈米沙：来吧天总咱俩也玩燕式平衡。

天天：妈啊你别碰我腰那里有痒痒肉啊哈哈哈哈（痒了，笑出来的）

羽生结弦：天天不要你的偶像了吗——

宇野昌磨：这个戏精不是我前辈。

-END-


End file.
